<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Words by Smellslikezombies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419438">Bad Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies'>Smellslikezombies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ride or Die (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, Loud Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crew has a bet to see who can make you cuss first, and Colt has a certain strategy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! I know this is really long (i wrote this in my notebook originally and it was 11 pages! which is crazy because when i typed it up i actually added more stuff in!!) I really love colt and i cant waitttt for the next ride or die book, ohmygosh. I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Somehow you don’t even have to open your mouth to make my head hurt,” Colt snapped, pushing his chest out and face close to Logan’s. Their latest spat’s cause was unknown to you, but you immediately yelled out from your spot on the couch set against the back wall of the garage. </p><p>“Knock it off!” You hadn’t even looked up from your studying but you could feel the childish glares you were getting. “You two are grown men and yet you fight over such childish things, like who gets to ride shotgun.”</p><p>“That’s not what--” Colt started to argue but her own glare cut him off. </p><p>“I don’t give a…” Your voice briefly raised and every gang member in the garage immediately stopped to hear if you were really going to say a bad word. It had become somewhat of a competition to see who could make you say one first with a cash prize for the winner. Toby, being the most honest person in the crew, told you, and you made it your mission to never swear anywhere the crew could hear it. </p><p>After Toby told you, it flitted into your mind that you never really <em> cussed </em> as you never had a reason to. Any anger or other strong feeling you had could be expressed without going ‘dirty,’ plus your father’s tight leash kept your throat tight, refusing to let even a hint of ‘fuck’ or ‘bitch’ through. Even among criminals who had seen the inside of a jail cell, you couldn’t find it within yourself to say something like that, especially for no reason. However, the challenge was getting harder and harder the more they tried. </p><p>Mona and Logan both went the flirty route, trying to whisper in your ear and seduce you into saying something bad, but you never gave in. Toby and Ximena had gone the playful route, trying as often as they could to annoy you into saying something for one of them to win. They’d follow you around, repeat things over and over in your ear, and knock the pencil out of your hand when you tried getting work done. Meanwhile, Colt had a more leisurely strategy--in that he didn’t seem to have one at all. Toby informed you that he <em> had </em> placed a bet on himself to win, but that he had been very mysterious about how he was going to. He was a wild card. </p><p>The thought made you lay awake at night, listening to Logan’s light snoring on the couch in his loft. If you had to be completely honest, you always caught the way Colt’s eyes would burn into you when you weren’t looking, or how his touch lingered just barely when he was showing you how to repair something. You often wore shorts around the garage with the hot LA weather, but the heat from his gaze running over the smooth skin of your legs was hotter than any summer you’d ever experienced. </p><p>You always pushed the thought of dating him out of your mind, but couldn’t help the constant drifting of your mind to him, hot and cocky with a smug smile and muscles for days. The leather jacket and jeans hid a lot, but the white t-shirt he wore when he was working on his motorcycle left you breathless, shaping the much wanted sight of his skin underneath the fabric that you so desperately wanted to yourself. You needed that hot breath on your cheek, carrying with it a daring taunt as he moved his lips down your neck. You needed him to surround you, the remedy for the heat being the sweet release only he could give you. </p><p>You recognized that you had trailed off and been silent just a beat too long, cheeks flushed as Colt’s fiery and defiant gaze landed on you. “I don’t care what you were fighting about or who started it. If I can hear your stupid fight through my music, it needs to stop,” you call, looking back down to indicated that you were done talking about it. The grumblings of the boys slowly ceased until all you could hear was the music in your ears, soothing you as you worked through the calculus problems on the page in front of you. Colt went back to tinkering with his bike and you saw Logan walk back to the small kitchen. <em> So that’s what they were fighting about</em>, you thought. <em> Colt hates Logan bringing food near his bike. </em></p><p>You kept your eye on Colt as he worked. His muscles were glistening with sweat and your eyes hungrily raked over them, thanking whatever urge made him want to wear a tank top instead of his usual short sleeved tee. Keeping your head down but your eyes forward, you continued watching closely when he stood from the bike and stretched, ass filling out his jeans perfectly and abs highlighted from his now see-through, sweat-soaked shirt. You could feel your panties dampen at the sight and thought of how it would feel to have your bare skin against his while he thrusts into you, moaning in your ear as you--</p><p>He caught your eye and winked, sending a rush of blood to your neck and face. He enjoyed teasing you relentlessly, noticing some of the longing glances you send him, so he walked over to your spot on the couch. You looked up and immediately became eye-level with his crotch, swallowing heavily. Logan was still in the kitchen, Toby was waist-deep underneath a car, and the girls of the garage were on a job; it was just you, Colt, and the ungodly look in his eye. </p><p>“Like what you see?” He still loomed over her, a smug smile making your face grow even hotter than it already was. He sat down next to you, causing your body to go rigid as you felt the sticky sheen of sweat covering the arm that was touching your shoulder. He smelled of grease and...lemon? You looked down at his hands and saw that they were clean, so he must’ve used a cleaner rag to wipe them off before he sat with you. “I don’t think you mind getting dirty like me, huh?” he spoke low in your ear, sending a shudder down your spine.</p><p>Realizing you hadn’t answered his question, you shrugged, hands still clutching your homework. If your mind hadn’t been so clouded with the pure scent of him, you might’ve been embarrassed with your grip. Alas, all you could think about was the heat of his arm next to yours and the droplet of sweat on his neck that ran down his shoulder until it stopped at the edge of the thin fabric. Gently, he pried the pencil and clipboard away from you before placing your hand on his stomach. His eyes stayed on your face, trying to detect any sort of hesitation, but all he found was complete fascination in your face. </p><p>The feeling of someone’s stomach flexing under your fingertips was foreign and it must’ve been obvious on your face because Colt laughed, causing his muscles to ripple and contract. The fabric was wet and with anyone else, you would’ve been a little grossed out, but Colt was smiling at you with a mischievous glint in his eye and he was leaning forward and <em>oh my god </em> he glanced down at your lips and was going to kiss you--</p><p>“Like what you feel?” His lips brushed yours as he whispered the question, taunting your innocence with his devilish temptation. Your mouth was open slightly, fully ready for something you’d been waiting for since you’d joined the Crew, and he detected that desperation and something else (lust? He didn’t know you were capable of that.) in your eyes. His large hands were still covering your own, and he took advantage of that to guide them down the front of his jeans, hissing when your fingertips brushed the large bulge that had formed. You began to palm him through the thick fabric, listening for the happy sighs and quiet whimpers he let out. </p><p>“Come to my room tonight,” he whispered, hot breath causing a shiver to run down your spine. Suddenly feeling insecure, you withdrew your hand, prompting a sad whimper to fall from his lips. He internally cursed himself for such a pathetic sound, but he couldn’t help himself around you. His mind was filled with fantasies involving your lips on him, everywhere you could reach. </p><p>“This isn’t just about the bet, is it?” You prepared yourself for his answer that would imply you’re nothing to him, but it never came. Instead, rough fingertips caressed your cheek, bringing your faces closer together until your lips met in a sweet kiss.</p><p>“I’ve wanted this for...a while. The bet is a perk,” he admitted, giving a sheepish smile that felt wrong on his typically confident and serious face. </p><p>“What makes you think I’ll let you win?” you challenged, eyebrows raising in a defiant expression. His hand moved from your cheek to your chin, grabbing it and applying barely-there pressure that made your breath hitch.</p><p>“I’ll win.” His tone made goosebumps form on your arms.</p><p>“Hey, you get your hands off her!” Logan yelled upon his return from the kitchen. Colt huffed in annoyance at the interruption and removed his hand from your chin. You found yourself aching from the loss. </p><p>“Or what? She’s not yours, you know. She was free to say no,” Colt scoffed and stood, body tensing in preparation for a fight. </p><p>“You’re a perv. She probably--” </p><p>“Will both of you shut up?” you yelled, pushing the two boys apart. Toby rolled out from under the car he was working on to gawk. “God, you’re both so annoying!” You huffed and collected your books from the coffee table to bring up to Logan’s loft. Colt and Logan stared silently at you as you disappeared up the stairs before turning back to each other, glaring daggers. Toby whistled.</p><p>“Hey! You heard her, stop being annoying.” He muttered a few more choice words and slid back under the car. </p><p>An hour later, you’d finished your homework and were spread out on Logan’s bed reading when you heard a knock at the door. </p><p>“Yes?” you asked, eyes still trained on the pages. </p><p>“I-uh,” a voice stammered, and you smiled upon recognizing it. “I wanted to apologize. You know, if you felt like you couldn’t say no.” Cold had a hand rubbing the back of his neck as he stood at the top of the stairs leading to the loft, looking insecure. His usual cockiness was replaced with something softer, and you decided it was a cute look on him that you hoped only you saw. You turned your eyes back to your book, wanting to make him sweat a little bit. You forced your voice to sound bored. </p><p>“If I didn’t want it, you would’ve known. You forget my dad is a cop, don’t you?” You and your father’s relationship was a little strained, but that didn’t mean you were going to ignore the self-defense lessons you’ve had. You can practically hear the grimace at the mention of your dad. </p><p>“...Are you still coming tonight?” His voice sounded more confident, demanding an answer rather than asking for it. You rubbed your thighs together at the tone, but you were determined to not give up your hand. </p><p>“Sleeping in your room? Yes. Coming?” You flick your eyes to meet his in a challenge. “That depends on you.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed and he knit his brows, seemingly searching for the source of the confidence he had never seen from you before. Even on jobs, there always seemed to be a voice nagging you about failure, making you hesitate and second guess yourself even when that wasn’t an option. Watching you silence that voice in favor of taunting him was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. He sent you a smirk, cocky attitude masking his anxiety.</p><p>“We’ll see.” He turned to leave, but your voice stopped him. </p><p>“You’re sure this isn’t about the bet?” The sudden tone shift from cocky to soft surprised you despite the words falling from your own mouth. </p><p>“Yes. Although I can promise you…” He paused to give you a wicked smile. “You will be screaming all types of things when I--”</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Logan cut him off, glaring at his rival standing slightly away from the staircase. You wondered if Logan would push him down the stairs had Colt been closer.</p><p>“He and I were just talking, Logan. No need to get your boxers in a twist,” you chided, trying to diffuse the situation with the same wit you saw from both boys every day. The more time Colt and Logan had to spend in the same space, the less patience they had for each other. Your comment only seemed to fuel Colt’s own insults.</p><p>“Yeah, asshole. Am I not allowed to talk to her now? There you go again, Logan, acting like you own her.” Colt smirked as Logan’s hands bunched up to fists at his side. Your own loud sigh pulled both their attention away from each other. </p><p>“I give up! I’m reading with Toby,” you huffed, closing your book and walking back to the garage. Toby was still swearing underneath the car, so you sat on the floor next to him and opened your book again. He rolled out, took one look at your annoyed expression, and rolled back under the vehicle. Colt and Logan seemed to finally get the message and separated themselves to avoid fighting and pissing you off even more. </p><p>The hours came and went until you finally got off the floor and closed your book, stretching your sore muscles. Toby had left to sleep a while ago. Colt had come back after dinner to work on his bike again while Logan was in his room getting ready for bed. Colt’s eye caught your own and he stood to walk over to you, wrapping a hand around your waist and pulling you close to him. He ducked his head down to press a soft kiss to your neck, slowly trailing his lips up to yours. You were breathless, gently squeezing his biceps to feel the tough muscle surrounding you. Your hands drifted down across his stomach until you found one of the belt loops of his jeans. Experimentally, you pulled his hips closer to yours and gasped at how hard he already was through the thick denim. Just as you were getting a delightful rhythm of friction started, he smiled against your lips and pulled away. </p><p>“Handsy. Gotta save some of my tricks for tonight, you know.”</p><p>Everyone had returned from their jobs and found refuge in their rooms, including you and Logan. You knew that if you told him that you weren’t going to sleep in his room, Logan was going to have a complete conniption, so you elected to just wait until he fell asleep on his couch before leaving. Did you feel bad sneaking around? Yes, but your sanity and the brief minute of peace was quite worth it. After what seemed like hours, Logan’s breath evened out, his chest gently rising and falling. As quietly as you could, you slipped out of bed, briefly pausing when Logan’s hand moved to fall from his stomach to the side of his makeshift bed. He remained still, so you tip-toed out of the room and softly descended the stairs. </p><p>Colt’s room was just down the hall jutted off from the garage, and you could feel the butterflies in your stomach threatening to overtake you. You had never been in his room and your mind ran wild with what you thought it would look like. You pictured angry posters on the walls, dark lighting, and little else.You knew that this wasn’t his evil lair, but Colt was so guarded that it was hard to imagine him with anything in his room that hinted at having a life outside the Crew. You approached his door and put your hand on the knob, hesitating before turning it. You opted not to knock, knowing that criminals are light sleepers. </p><p>The room was dark but through the dim lighting, you could make out the sparsely decorated walls and empty desk. A bed was pushed to one corner and you gently smiled at the large mound buried under black blankets. Closing the door behind you to shut both of you in the room, you walked to the bed and sat on the edge. Colt didn’t budge.</p><p><em> Correction: </em> Most <em> criminals are light sleepers. </em></p><p>Quietly humming, your fingers found themselves wound in his soft hair, massaging his scalp. A sleepy groan erupted from him as he opened his eyes and focused on you above him. He looked peaceful as the two of you sat there, relishing the feeling of touching and being touched. After a few minutes, he reached a hand up to the one tangled in his hair and pulled it to his lips, kissing your fingertips before pulling you down so that you were laying flush against him on the bed. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” he spoke suddenly, voice raspy but words soft. You breathed out a quick yes for him before his lips found yours. You opened your mouth into the kiss to give him full access. His tongue moved languidly and lazily across yours while his hands drifted lower, cupping your ass and kneading the flesh under the fabric of your shorts. You had tiny pajama shorts on and he loved how little was left to the imagination. His kisses increased in their urgency until they moved down your neck, alternating between playful nipping and running his tongue over the marks he created. You sat up and threw a leg over his hips so that he was trapped between your thighs, a location he never wanted to leave. His eyes lit up at the position as he grabbed your waist and held onto you hard enough to leave bruises. You wore a cropped t-shirt and he reveled in the feeling of your bare skin under his fingertips, his hands barely brushing past the waistband of your shorts. He broke away from you and snapped the fabric against your skin, playfully asking you to undress for him. </p><p>“I want to hear you,” you said, milking the fact that you had Colt “Touch Me and Die” Kaneko underneath you. He pulled you down to his face and moved his head to talk into your ear. </p><p>“I want you to ride me until you scream, baby,” he growled before giving you a rough bite on your neck, sure to leave a mark that could barely be covered with makeup in the morning. </p><p>“Hm, what happened to the tired boy I found a few minutes ago?” </p><p>“Well, you took too long. I figured you changed your mind and went to sleep.”</p><p>“I didn’t want Logan to hear me.” His eyes darkened and he gave a smug smile. </p><p>“On the contrary, I want everyone to hear you.”</p><p>“So you can win the bet?” This time, the question was amid giggles instead of laced with insecurity. </p><p>“I hadn’t thought of it, but now that you mention it…” You had been slowly undressing yourself as you spoke and his eyes raked over your naked body, drinking in the perfect sight of your bare skin that he couldn’t wait to get his hands on. He got his wish as you settled back down on his body, feeling a prominent bulge under the sweatpants slung low on his hips. You ground down against him, both of your moans mixing in the air at the feeling. He pulled your hips down to gain even more friction before he couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>“Wanna-<em> fuck </em> -taste you. Please,” he whimpered, his voice wanton. He must have sensed the confusion in your eyes on how to go about that because he gently gripped the bottom of your thighs to lift you up as he shifted his body until his head was directly under your dripping core. His gaze locked on yours and you almost came right there from the look in his eye, so desperate and hungry. <em> I made him like this</em>, you though, face flushing from more than the feeling of his hands gripping your ass, pulling you downward until he gave you a tentative lick.</p><p>You cried out in bliss, your head thrown back and fingers tangled in the soft black mop of hair on his head. He took that as a sign to continue, so his lips returned to your folds, hyper aware of every movement you made above him. He moaned into you, the vibrations bringing you ever closer to your peak. Your jaw was slack, loud moans erupting from your lips uninterrupted. You figured you should care about the sleep of the other people sleeping in the hall and in the loft, but you were unable to focus on anything besides the pure ecstasy Colt was giving you. He doubled his efforts, both to make you come over his face and say some semblance of a bad word among the mutterings of “please, yes, more, Colt” that were falling from your mouth. His lips closed around your clit and his tongue traced illegible shapes there, finally pushing you over the edge. </p><p>“<em>FUCK</em>, Colt…!” you practically screamed as you rocked your hips against his mouth, thoroughly covering his chin and lips with your juices. When you were close to crossing the fine line into over stimulation, you finally climbed off him and caught your breath. His breathing evened out before you, and he finally looked over at you. </p><p>“You said it,” he said, mouth open in surprise and lips still glistening from his meal. Your mind connected the pieces. </p><p>“You didn’t think I would--” He shook his head, heart bruising his rib cage. “This really wasn’t for the bet?” The thought had always been on the back burner, but you figured that you could at least get a good fucking from it before confronting being used by a boy you had been pining after for weeks. He barked out a short laugh. </p><p>“No! I kind of used that to talk up my game. Like I said, I’ve wanted this for a while,” he breathed out, chest falling in another irregular pattern. “I thought you were with Logan, so I didn’t want to--” </p><p>He was cut off by your lips on his in a sweet and passionate kiss. “Well, you’ve won the bet now, so do you want to continue?” You raised an eyebrow and licked your lips, hoping to get the suggestive point across. His cock twitched in his boxers, precum staining the fabric underneath his sweatpants. Your hands slowly inched towards the waistband, subconsciously drawn to him as his breath hitched. After getting a small nod from Colt, you eagerly pulled his pants and underwear off, taking him into your mouth. You relaxed your jaw and tongue to take as much of him into your mouth as possible until he hit the back of your throat, causing his hips to involuntarily thrust into your mouth. The abrupt heat surrounding his member surprised him, prompting him to moan your name and tangle his fingers in your hair. </p><p>“Fuck, just like-<em> ooh…. </em>” His head tipped back but he quickly pulled it forward to watch you work him. You licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft before moaning around his tip, causing his toes to curl and his brain to lose all function. Gently, he pulled your hair to get you off him to avoid coming before he wanted to. He rose to his feet and turned to you, pulling your body to the edge of the bed. Instinctively, you spread your legs for him and he stood quietly, drinking in the perfect sight of you so ready for him to fuck you. </p><p>“You’re mine, you know that?” he snarled, prompting a moan from you. “Tell me, baby, I need to hear you say it.”</p><p>“I’m yours, Colt, please let me come on your cock. <em> Please </em>…” you moaned, fingers finding your clit and rubbing circles into the skin. He grabbed your wrists and lifted them above your head, securing them with one hand while using the other to line up his dick with your entrance. With a swift movement, he buried himself inside you. You both adjusted quickly and he was soon pounding into you, gripping tight onto your hips. You knew he was going to leave bruises and just the thought of looking at your body in the morning and seeing them brought you to the brink of bliss.</p><p>“Fuck, Colt, I’m gon-” Before you could finish your sentence, he moved a thumb over your clit and rubbed vigorously, trying hard to get you to come.</p><p>“Do it, baby. Come all over my cock,” he yelled, and you answered with your own shouts of expletives that were sure to be heard by everyone in the garage. You couldn’t find it in yourself to actually give a fuck as your back arched and wave after wave of pure bliss washed over you. The clenching of your walls around his dick pushed him over with a short of your name as he shuddered above you. Out of breath, you both collapsed onto the bed, overcome with sudden exhaustion at your activity. As you both laid there, you found yourself unable to stop an onslaught of giggles. Colt eventually joined in, slinging an arm over you until his hands found yours and intertwined your fingers together.</p><p>“What the fuck are we laughing at?” Colt asked after minutes of trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“Logan’s gonna be so <em> pissed</em>!”</p><hr/><p>You had fallen asleep in his arms after you both cleaned up, but waking up and moving around proved to be painful, each muscle aching. You both somehow got enough clothes on to be considered decent, so you made your way down to the break room for a quick breakfast. What you found was a very unhappy welcome from Logan. </p><p>“You’re a slut,” was the first thing out of his mouth. </p><p>“Excuse me?” you said, raising an eyebrow and preparing a swift punch by cranking your arm back. He shook his head and pushed past you to glare at Colt, who wore a smug smile on his face. </p><p>“You.” Logan jabbed a finger into his chest. “A total fucking man-whore!” Colt let out a short laugh that didn’t meet his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, well. At least I won the bets and got a girlfriend out of it. More than you can say for all your <em> conquests</em>.” This braggy Colt was a far cry from the one you knew personally and intimately, but you rolled your eyes and kept away from their fight. Logan just huffed and threw his money on the table before storming out, grumbling about the fairness of the bet. The other members of the Crew, who had all been watching silently but amused, piled their money on top of Logan’s, woot-ing congratulations and jokes. You would have been embarrassed had it been any other group, but your relaxation was short lived as Teppei walked into the breakroom. Your eyes widened as the Crew fell silent to watch his next move or announcement. Ignoring the dozen eyes watching him, he fished out a bill and threw it onto the table with the rest of the bet money. You opened your mouth to ask, but he kept you quiet with a raised hand. </p><p>“I believed Toby would annoy you to death first.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you liked it, and if you wanna talk to me about it on tumblr, def hit me up @mrsbhandari</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>